Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{3q - 4}{2q + 4} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 4$ $ 3q - 4 = \dfrac{2q + 4}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(3q - 4) = 2q + 4 $ $24q - 32 = 2q + 4$ $22q - 32 = 4$ $22q = 36$ $q = \dfrac{36}{22}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{18}{11}$